Professor Paradox
This article is about the time traveling hero named Paradox. For the episode by the same name, see Paradox (episode). Paradox is a time traveling professor who goes anywhere in space or time. Alien Force Having discovered special properties in quartz crystals, Paradox received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. But a slight miscalculation (that caused the professor to turn timeless) and an explosion accidentally caused by his panicked assistant Hugo (the reason for the experiment going wrong - turning Hugo into a extra-dimensional creature), threw Paradox into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained sanity. He soon had complete understanding of the space-time continuum. He used his understanding to travel across time, making different parts of history better for others. At one point in the distant future, he worked with Ben Tennyson to save the entire universe. It is also mentioned that he stopped Eon, the main villain of Ben 10: Race Against Time from going after Ben in order to get the Omnitrix multiple times. Paradox soon learns that the accident sent an extra-dimensional creature fifty years from the time of the experiment. He traveled to 2011 to stop it, meeting Ben's younger self. After a few fights with the creature, Ben told Paradox to take them all back to the accident, where it is discovered that Hugo was the creature. He was frightened and confused, but turning everything to dust. By preventing Hugo from being sucked into the event horizon, it negated his time-accelerating existence. After returning to Ben's present, Paradox was stoked that he didn't see it in the first place. He took an older Hugo to a behind-the-scenes look at eternity. He left the trio one last gift, Kevin's regressed car, factory new from 1976. But a note warns him that if the car comes in contact with anything from that era, it would explode like antimatter. He then later appears in the two part season 2 finale War of the Worlds meeting Azmuth to take him away from the Highbreed invasion and goes to assist Ben in fighting the Highbreed. In this he seems to be able to stop time, as his watch flashed and he just zapped past a bunch of DNAliens. Paradox is in the Season 3 Episode Time Heals where he tells gwen that time traveling is for immortal and fools (in the end he's the only immortal so what does that make everyone else who time travels) he is the one who informs the time travelling gwen of what her actions have caused. Personality Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotype scientist, with talk requiring higher knowledge to understand completely. In his first appearance, Ben (as Swampfire) tried to capture Paradox (not knowing weather he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. Ben asks how does he do that and the calm Paradox just said: "It's called walking". He really likes gumballs possibly because they virtualy don't age. He also has a habit of getting events that haven't happened yet (from the perspective of the viewer and those his talking to) and those that have, due to his travels through time. His calm personality also makes it difficult to tell when he's joking or not, such as telling Kevin that if his replacement car (factory new from the past) comes in contact with anything else from the same year it'll explode like antimatter. Abilities Due to his entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him to travel any where or when he wants, within reason. He is capable of regressing a person's age but is incapable of doing it on something mechanical. He can also manipulate his personal time to make it appear as if he is moving (to everyone else's perspective) at high velocities, but is actually just manipulating time around him and is still moving (in his perspective) at a normal velocity. He can channel his abilities through an old pocket watch that he carries around. Also, his time travel powers have left him agelessly immortal and allow him to go indefinitely without food, water, or sleep. Trivia *Azmuth calls Paradox by the name Time-walker. *It is possible that Paradox is supposed to be a parody of or is inspired by The Doctor of the british televison show Doctor Who, as they have similar traits. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed this is the case. *He said he got bored with being insane so he decided to go sane and learn. *The title Paradox or sometimes "Professor Paradox", was given to him by Gwen when they first meet (by the trio's prespective). After an eternity alone, he had forgotten his own name. Gwen came up with the name because his experiment was listed as the Paradox Project. The file with the information censored every aspect of the professor's personal life, name included. es:Profesor Paradoja Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members